villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Zira
Zira is the mate of Scar and mother of Nuka, Vitani and Kovu appearing alongside her family and followers in the Disney vs. Non-Disney Villains War and the Disney Villains War. Usually, the deaths of either Scar, Nuka, or both drive her to seek vengeance on another villain responsible for the murder. She is the main villain of the Disney animated film The Lion King II: Simba's Pride. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains Queen of the Pridelands After Scar defeats Scar Snout, he announces a plan to Zira to conquer the world. This plan never comes to fruition, though the lions seize near full control of Africa. Swearing Revenge Zira is unaware that Nuka, hoping for her recognition, has challenged the demonic Red to a fight. Red crushes Nuka with a pile of logs. Zira arrives just in time to see her son die. Enraged, she announces her intention to kill the being responsible for her son's death. Vs Red Shere Khan later approaches the distraught Zira, telling her that Red killed Nuka and that theHorned KingHorned King sent the overconfident lion to Red. Traveling to Egypt, she proposes a brief alliance with the Horned King to eliminate Red; after all, the Horned King is at least partially responsible for Nuka's death. The Horned King agrees to Zira's terms, and the two confront Red. As he grows into full power, Red knocks Zira out. The King enters the fray and uses the Black Cauldron to drag Red to hell. Zira celebrates. Aftermath It is presumed that she and Scar take over the Pride Lands for the remainder of the first war. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains - Part Two Scar's Death Zira's good fortune comes to an end when Mumm-Ra kills Scar and seizes control of her hyena army. Left with only her small squad of lions, Zira once again announces her intention to kill her family member's killer. Newly accepted into her alliance are Shere Khan and Kaa, though Khan seriously doubts the effectiveness of Zira's leadership. Zira then joins forces with Mirage, once the sorceress enters the Pride Lands. The two swear, in light of their common enemy, to take back the jungle. As Khan grows even more suspicious of Zira's motives, Zira begins to distrust her ally. A Traitor Beast Man follows Mirage to the Pridelands, forcing Zira and Shere Khan to try their hand to kill him. After Beast Man leaves Shere Khan hanging off a cliff, Zira tears through some trees in an attempt to crush the warrior. Beast Man flees, but Khan nearly regains his grip. Seeing a way to do away with her less-than-loyal comrade, she knocks Shere Khan off the cliff. She then knocks a boulder down the cliff with him, crushing the tiger as he gets up. To replace Khan, she hires the gorilla, Tublat. Death in the Spirit Realm Zira and Mirage enter the spirit realm in hopes of killing Mumm-Ra once and for all. When the mummy emerges, Zira attacks him with a flurry of wild claw strikes. He dodges all of them and transforms into Mumm-Ra the Everliving. This new form effortlessly blasts Zira off a cliff. Zira hangs on for dear life but gradually loses her hold. She is pleased, however, to see Scar return, having been wandering the spirit realm in Limbo. She lets herself drop, satisfied with seeing her mate one last time. Disney Villains War Vs Mcleach After the death of Scar at the hands of McLeach, Zira takes it upon herself to track down and kill the hunter. She has her lions surround McLeach's hauler, forcing him to get out of the vehicle. Though McLeach ends up shooting one of her lions, Zira sees her chance as McLeach takes aim. She pounces and knocks McLeach into the Nile river, right before a conveniently placed waterfall. She satisfies herself with McLeach's screams. Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Leading the Pack Zira and Scar assemble a small army of hyenas in the Elephant Graveyard. When the Wendigo attacks with his pack of monsters, Zira leads the hyenas to defeat the foes. When Scar is about to lose his fight with the Wendigo, Zira intervenes, tearing out the monster's spinal cord. With no predators to threaten them, the two lions take control of the Pridelands. The Rise of Kraven When Kraven the Hunter enters Africa, he fights a brief battle with Scar. Scar ends up humiliated in the fight, though he does escape with his life. With his pride wounded, Scar has Zira and Nuka hire Anansi to eliminate the now genetically modified Kraven. Unfortunately for the lions, Anansi fails. Disney Vs Marvel Villains War - Part Two Disney Vs Anime Villains War Disney Vs Anime Villains War - Part Two Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Disney Villains Category:Victims of Chernabog Category:The Horned King's Alliance Category:Scar's Alliance in Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:Animal Villans Category:Scar's Alliance Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Disney Heroes Vs Villains Category:Hades' Alliance in Disney Heroes Vs Villains Category:Scar's Alliance in Disney Heroes vs. Villains Category:1998 introductions‏ Category:Sorceror's Society Category:Ratigan Alliance from Animated Movies vs. T.V. Villains Category:Ratcliffe's Alliance in Disney Heroes Vs Villains Category:Scar and Ratigan Alliance in Webkinz Heroes vs. Disney and Non Disney Villains Category:Scar's Alliance in Heroes vs. Villains Category:Rasputin's Alliance in Phineas and his friends vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:Disney Villains War Category:Marvel Disney Villains War Category:"Disney vs Anime Villains War" Category:Mirage's Alliance Category:Scar's Alliance in Disney Vs Anime Villains War Category:"Disney Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:The Lion King Villains Category:Queen Narissa's Alliance in Pokemon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:"Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Jafar Alliance in Disney vs Anime Villains War Category:Queen Grimhilde's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains Category:Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Villains who killed the hero's family Category:Deceased Characters Category:Inhabitants of Hell Category:Returning from the Underworld Category:Vs Scar Category:Vs Bagheera Category:Clawed Villains Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Pete's and Yosemite Sam's Alliance in Villains Battles Category:Scar's Alliance in Villains Battles Category:Free For All Villains Tournament Category:Scar's Alliance in Free For All Villains Tournament Category:Scar's Alliance in Animated vs CGI Villains War Category:Scar's Alliance in Villains War Category:Hand Drawn Animated Heroes vs. Villains Category:Free For All Heroes Vs Villains War Tournament Category:Scar's Alliance For All Heroes Vs Villains War Tournament Category:Zira's Alliance in Prequel vs Sequel Villains Category:Yosemite Sam's Alliance in Prequel vs Sequel Villains Category:Chernabog's seekers of Darkness in Prequel vs Sequel Villains Category:Scar's Alliance in Ultimate Villains War Category:Scar's Alliance in Villains War (Disney Knight's) Category:Disney Villains in Villains War Category:Élisabeth Wiener